Uma taça de veneno in the ice Kardia e Dégel
by Hades.Heinstein
Summary: Um Yaoi entre Kardia e Dégel
1. Chapter 1

Esta é uma adaptação da Obra " Saint Seiya - _The Lost Canvas_ " e não possui qualquer fim lucrativo, apenas um pequeno texto ao qual o autor pede gentilmente um empréstimo Literário aos autores de "_The Lost Canvas_".

**Aviso**: Conteúdo **YAOI**, se não aprecia o gênero, VAZE!

**N/A**: Minha pequena estréia como escritor de fic's pareceu ser produtiva, escolhi dois espectros para fazer já sabendo que não são do gosto da maioria, mas foi um texto que fiz pensando em um relacionamento pessoal meu. Agradeço quem postou reviws nele, e espero que gostem desta nova fic que estou começando. Não tenho a pretenção de agradar com ela as pessoas, apesar de ser "Hades" eu nesse sentido não tenho lá muitas pretenções. Dedico esta fic a duas pessoas, a Minha Amiga e Irmã Pandora Solo e ao meu namorado em off. Espero que apreciem o primeiro capítulo.

* * *

" Seus olhos distantes sempre me assustaram, pois sei que estás em um mundo onde não posso entrar "

|| **Capítulo I** - Peçonha ||

Mais uma noite calma no santuário de Athena. A lua cheia iluminava todo o mundo com a sua belíssima luz melancólica, e servia de palco para uma cena bastante incomum entre os cavaleiros de que protegem a justiça. Kardia, o cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião encontrava-se sem sua armadura, no telhado da casa que protegia, apenas admirando o luar.

Sentado no telhado, com as pernas próximas ao peito, com um olhar distante e reflexivo, Kardia notava o aparecimento de mais uma pessoa em seu telhado, Dégel de Aquário...

- O que está fazendo ai?

- Pensando...

- Hum... posso ficar aqui com você?

Kardia apenas olhou para o companheiro, mirando seguidamente para o lado, onde ele acabaria sentando-se. Seus olhos iluminados pela lua pareciam ter aos olhos de Dégel um tom melancólico, triste...

- Você está calado, isso pra você é estranho... não gosto quando fica assim, em silêncio, como você vive falando, sempre sei o que está acontecendo com você...

- Isso é ruim...

- Eu não acho, assim sempre sei o que está acontecendo...

- É exatamente por isso que é ruim, se eu sempre estou falando, pela lógica você sempre é quem está ouvindo, ou seja, é sinal que eu ocupo o silêncio que vem de você, matraqueando tudo o que eu sinto...

- Entendi... desculpe, nem todos são tão intensos como você, e lidam com a mesma naturalidade das coisas como você, nem sempre é fácil...

Os olhos de Kardia viraram-se para Dégel em meio a uma fúria gigantesca, mas o escorpiano preferiu manter o mesmo tom ao invés de se exaltar, e voltando a olhar o luar dizia:

- Verdade, eu me esqueço que o errado sou sempre eu...

- Definitivamente não dá pra conversar com você Kardia...

- Então por que vem aqui ainda? Aliás, por que você faz isso comigo? – seus olhos mareavam frente à emoção que lhe subia – Eu sempre tento tirar você do meu coração, e você sempre aparece, está sempre me assombrando...

- Eu também não sei... me desculpe...

- Pare de se desculpar, é alem de irritante, uma faca que entra no meu peito a cada vez que você faz isso... será que é tão difícil assim de você entender que eu amo você?

Kardia apertava mais ainda os joelhos contra o peito, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem e tentando a cada minuto, não desmoronar na frente de Dégel.

- Eu não queria te ver assim... eu queria poder dizer que eu te amo, mas não sinto isso, me desculpe se não sou bom com sentimentos...

- Por favor, não torne isso mais difícil... eu vejo você, vejo o nosso problema, vejo você querendo solucionar nossas diferenças, mas simplesmente não acontece... você sempre se esconde atrás desse discurso de não sentir sentimentos como eu... você pode dominar o gelo Dégel, mas definitivamente você não é um cubo! Pelo menos admita que você sente algo...

- Kardia, você tem que entender que não é simples assim, pra mim nunca foi fácil lidar com sentimentos e lidar com o que eu sou. Não é dizer, "estamos juntos" e viver a vida normalmente como se tudo fosse normal pra todo mundo, existem sacrifícios altos, você sabe que eu tenho uma história complicada, e pra mim não é fácil deixar isso tudo acontecer de novo.

Kardia olhava Dégel com um ar de ironia e logo respondia:

- Tem razão... eu forço você não é... se fosse seu querido Unity te chamando, você já tinha saído correndo atrás dele não é, você já tinha largado sua armadura, largado sua missão de proteger Athena e estaria lá com ele... vivendo sua vida miserável e não tendo o reconhecimento pelo seu sacrifício...

- Já disse que ele é página virada Kardia! Quantas vezes vamos ter que repetir a mesma conversa? Eu não quero sofrer de novo o que sofri... até quando você vai me dizer pra sermos algo, que eu acho errado?

- Até você entender que eu não sou ele, que diferente dele, eu teria largado minha missão, teria abandonado minha família, tudo o que eu gosto e dou valor por você. Será que é tão difícil pra você enxergar que eu AMO você? Será tão difícil pra você entender que eu me matei por dentro a cada vez que você veio chorar as dores que você sentiu, que me dói a cada vez que você diz que não somos normais? Eu sei que você tem problemas com isso, mas acho que você prefere não enfrentar seus problemas pois não teria que ter nenhum comprometimento comigo...

Dégel não conseguia disfarçar o embaraço, passava a olhar para outro canto tentando fugir dos olhares e investidas ácidas do companheiro. A ausência de qualquer som ou fala reinou por alguns instantes, até que Kardia mais uma vez rompesse o quase sepulcral silencio entre eles.

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer, eu vejo o que você se tornou por tudo o que te aconteceu, quero ajudar você a mudar isso, mas você simplesmente me repele, todas as vezes que eu te procuro, você me trata com frieza... eu juro... eu queria poder ter sido o Unity, pra que no lugar dele, jamais fizesse você sofrer, jamais te deixasse por qualquer motivo que fosse... você se tornou tão importante pra mim, que eu não consigo mais pensar em nada além de você... se me perguntassem se eu preferia a cura para o problema do meu coração ou um dia ver você me olhando com a mesma paixão que você descreveu que olhava o Unity, eu preferia morrer vendo nos teus olhos uma fagulha que fosse daquele carinho por mim...

Kardia em seu choro não mais contido buscava aliviar as tensões de seu coração. Tentou desesperadamente encontrar as palavras certas, mas elas fugiam... sua ironia era sua arma inconsciente, porém era a mesma defesa que Dégel manifestava, só que em forma de frieza.

Dégel ao tornar-se cavaleiro, deixou seu passado para trás, um passado de dor e sofrimento, que ele não conseguia esquecer, por isso, tornou-se um estudioso frio, concentrando sua vida em um propósito e esquecendo de viver. Ainda com o olhar distante, Dégel passou a ficar na mesma posição que Kardia, com os joelhos próximos do peito, e desta vez, arrumava forças para rebater Kardia.

- Eu quando vim para cá, estava com meu coração destroçado, eu amei muito uma pessoa que não se sacrificou em nada por mim, eu dei meu coração, fiz o que nunca teria feito por ele, eu amei mais do que achei que fosse possível, e ele brincou com minha vida. Fez-me sofrer, usou meu amor como arma contra mim e preferiu a vida confortável. Dizia que se eu o amasse de verdade, deixaria a minha obrigação pra viver com ele, mas ele nunca se sacrificou por mim, nunca fez nada além de me machucar com o meu próprio amor.

- Quando eu vim pra cá, eu achei um jeito de curar meu coração, esqueci da vida, e infelizmente quem me ajudou a curar minhas feridas, não pode me ajudar uma outra vez... pra mim é difícil amar novamente, me entregar a uma paixão...

Dégel tentou segurar as emoções, e falava de um modo triste, mas consciente de que precisava fazer. Não conseguiu terminar sua fala, fora surpreendido por um movimento rápido de Kardia que estava a sua frente olhando fixamente para dentro dos olhos do Aquariano.

- E não é o que você está fazendo comigo? Eu te ajudei a enxergar o quanto ele feriu você e eu queria ser o seu cavaleiro de armadura... eu jurei ser um cavaleiro de ouro pra que você me visse assim, e como você me paga? Olhando pro seu problema e esquecendo que eu to aqui na sua frente! Você me da nojo só por dizer que eu sou igual aquele verme! Só de pensar que eu poderia fazer o mesmo que ele, você merecia um soco!

- Então vá em frente...

Kardia ardia em raiva, mas não conseguia odiar Dégel, não era ele quem seu ódio pedia, mas sim os atos de seu companheiro...

- Eu não vou mudar Kardia, eu lutei muito pra me transformar em alguém forte, pra curar minhas feridas...

- Eu não quero que você mude seu estúpido –sentava-se novamente longe de Dégel- eu amo você exatamente como você é... eu só queria que você me deixasse ser pra você algo mais... eu queria um dia ser amado por você como eu te amo... será tão errado isso? Será que eu não tenho o direito de amar alguém e fazer essa pessoa feliz com todas as minhas forças?

- Você merece alguém melhor do que eu, Kardia... eu não posso entrar em algo que acho que não vai dar certo... eu gosto muito de você, eu... eu...

- Você o que Dégel? De que você precisa mais do que desse sentimento por mim? O que você quer a mais? Quer certezas? Só temos uma, a que vamos morrer... não temos outra na vida... até quando você vai ler os seus romances e imaginar amores perfeitos, sendo que eu estou aqui querendo dar meu sangue e minha vida pra ter isso com você?

Dégel não sabia o que responder, tentou, mas não conseguia. De certo modo Kardia tinha lá sua razão, os problemas de Dégel eram grandes demais pra ele, ter uma nova chance de amar alguém era também a chance de se machucar mais uma vez. O aquariano temia machucar também Kardia no processo, era um misto de querer entregar-se àquela paixão, mas um receio de machucar alguém por ele tão querido.

Dégel via Kardia como alguém intenso demais, alguém carente de atenção, com necessidades que ele não compreendia, mas com qualidades tão únicas, com um amor tão forte, com uma compreensão que lhe fugia da imaginação. Dégel não quis discutir mais, simplesmente levantou-se, ficando em pé no telhado, olhou com atenção para Kardia e disse em seu tom costumeiramente frio:

- Outra hora conversamos, eu tenho que voltar à casa de Aquário, tenho trabalho a fazer...

- Claro, claro, vá... não quero atrapalhar o seu trabalho.

A noite se passou, uma manhã calma rasgava os céus do santuário, anunciando mais um dia de calma e passividade. Kardia trajava sua armadura de ouro, e rumava logo cedo para a casa de Aquário... Devido a sua condição cardíaca, o escorpiano possuía acesso livre a décima casa, um pequeno privilégio concedido pelo patriarca, já que Dégel havia sido incumbido de prestar ajuda a Kardia.

Caminhava tranquilamente pelas escadarias, adentrando pacificamente pelos portões da casa de Aquário. Aquele lugar certamente não lhe era confortável, muitos livros, um cheiro estranho de papel por todos os lados, a área interna era muito estranha para Kardia. Adentrou cada vez mais no palácio protegido por aquele ser que lhe trazia tantos problemas.

Passando por singelas cortinas que separavam um salão interno do pequeno escritório onde encontrava-se Dégel, Kardia reparou na compenetração do companheiro de batalhas.

- O que faz aqui Kardia? – Mantinha a atenção nos livros, mas mesmo assim dirigia ao escorpiano suas palavras frias.

- Como o que faço aqui? Acaso você se esqueceu que tenho que com certa freqüência resfriar a porcaria do meu coração?

- Não, não me esqueci... só pensei que... enfim, deixa pra lá...

Dégel levantava-se de sua cadeira, deixando o livro que lia sobre a mesa com um tom um tanto brusco. Levou a mão sobre o peito da armadura de Kardia, e com a outra mão, procurava arrumar os óculos que insistiam em cair. O escorpiano em contra partida, observava a frieza de Dégel, mas não lhe desviava o olhar penetrante... e ao sentir o coração esfriando-se pouco a pouco, Kardia decidia fazer algo inusitado e de certo perigoso.

Levou a mão ao braço do aquariano, e tocando-lhe cada vez mais, segurou seus finos dedos de um modo carinhoso. Dégel numa reação instintiva, olhou para os olhos de Kardia e viu uma feição diferente... o escorpiano tinha um sorriso nos lábios, que tendia entre o sarcástico e o debochado. O desconforto veio logo, Dégel tentou livrar as mãos, puxando-as, mas Kardia não desviava o olhar, nem mesmo soltava-lhe as mãos.

O cavaleiro de escorpião então tentava ir mais longe, aproximando o rosto de Dégel cada vez mais.

- Pare com isso! – gritava Dégel com uma feição assustada.

- Não vou parar... – murmurava ladinamente o cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- Se não parar eu vou lhe esmurrar!

- Vá em frente... – dizia Kardia já bem próximo de Dégel.

De um repente, Dégel levou a outra mão contra o rosto de Kardia, fazendo-o virar o rosto com a força do golpe. Dégel parecia mais confiante, e quase ofendido com a atitude de Kardia.

- Por que me fez fazer isso?! Sabe que detesto partir pra ignorância, mas sabe perfeitamente que se for preciso sei ser agressivo!

Kardia voltava seu rosto tranquilamente para Dégel, ainda segurando a mão do mesmo próxima do peito. Com um sorriso mais largo que os anteriores e com um fino fio de sangue nos lábios, Kardia dizia com um tom ácido:

- De fato você melhorou seu soco... mas eu não vou parar...

- Por que está fazendo isso? Enlouqueceu?

- Sempre fui louco... louco por você... e você pode me esmurrar o quanto quiser, eu não vou parar, sabe por que? Porquê eu decidi que não importa o que você fizer, não importa quanto do meu sangue você tire, eu vou provar a você que é possível alguém te amar mais do que ama a própria integridade física... por isso, vá em frente... soque o quanto quiser... eu não vou parar...

* * *

**N/A** : Desculpem a pequena (gigantesca) sacanagem de terminar o primeiro capítulo na melhor parte, mas é que eu sou como Kardia, adoro alfinetar aos poucos, sadismo sempre foi meu ponto forte xD

Como disse no começo, não tenho pretenção de agradar ao público com essa fic. Na realidade essa história está sendo escrita com base em outra história, a minha própria em off, e como eu tenho uma personalidade muito parecida com a do Kardia, decidi transferir isso para os meus contos. E só pra resalvar, meu namorado não parece o Dégel xD

Espero de coração que gostem... logo lanço o capítulo dois.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta é uma adaptação da Obra " Saint Seiya - _The Lost Canvas_ " e não possui qualquer fim lucrativo, apenas um pequeno texto ao qual o autor pede gentilmente um empréstimo Literário aos autores de "_The Lost Canvas_".

**Aviso**: Conteúdo **YAOI**, se não aprecia o gênero, VAZE!

**N/A:** Andei tendo muitas satisfações ao escrever essa fic, quero agradecer desde já os Reviws que ao fim irei responder UM a UM. Não posso dizer o quanto estou satisfeito com o resultado dessa fic, esse capítulo dois é um pouco mais romantico que o anterior, e curtinho de certo modo, mas quero dar sequência logo.

Obrigado novamente!

* * *

||** Capítulo II** - Arrependimento ||

Kardia aproximava-se novamente do rosto de Dégel, que a esta altura, parecia estar demasiadamente corado frente à investida do escorpiano. Centímetro a centímetro, cada vez mais próximo, mais e mais perto dos lábios de Dégel, a investida de Kardia era evitada pelo aquariano que debatia-se procurando soltar a mão presa por seu companheiro de armas.

- Pare... Ka...kardia... – seu sussurro perdia-se em meio à aproximação do escorpiano.

Mesmo entre uma relutância momentânea, Dégel entregou-se ao beijo, sentindo em seus lábios o sabor indescritivelmente único, não conseguia resistir, Kardia o tomava, beijando seus lábios como só ele conseguia fazer, seu toque era ímpar e por mais que Dégel negasse, por mais que fosse pra ele algo inconfessável, o beijo do escorpiano era o veneno que ele precisava tomar.

Sua mente fervilhava em pensamentos, indagações constantes, e até mesmo sentia uma forte ira em ver como o outro lidava tão bem com essa questão. Para Dégel aquilo era errado, mas não conseguia evitar, não suportava também a idéia de um outro alguém tocar o corpo de Kardia, não concebia a possibilidade de outro o tomar, arrebatar de vez o coração intenso do escorpiano. A raiva de Dégel consistia nessa angústia, de querer lidar tão bem com aquilo como fazia seu companheiro... negaria até a morte, e quem sabe até depois dela, mas em sua mente repetia sem cessar "eu te amo".

Os beijos ardentes, o gosto não definido que não parecia com nada, a sensação quente que tomava seu corpo, Kardia fazia algo que Dégel não entendia, era errado, era grotesco, era... era... tão... maravilhoso. Tal definição surgia na mente fervilhante de Dégel, que tinha como característica a curiosa mania de pensar enquanto devia apenas fazer.

Seu medo, sua raiva, misturava-se com a sensação quente e confortante dos braços do escorpiano, que Dégel não conseguia encontrar forças para afastar Kardia, mas em seu íntimo, sentia o pesar da consciência, e buscava se censurar, apesar de falhar grandemente. Um beijo longo, vários pequenos gestos, a mão direita de Dégel segura pela mão direita de Kardia, e eis que mais um componente se junta a essa ode ao amor, a mão esquerda do escorpiano envolveu o quadril do aquariano, e um aconchego surgiu em meio a resistência do austero cavaleiro de Aquário.

Os lábios se soltaram, mas os olhos penetrantes do ladino escorpiano não abandonavam seu alvo. Kardia não desviava o olhar, permanecia fixo nos olhos mareados do cavaleiro de Aquário. Dégel esboçou uma reação e possível fala, mas sua boca foi calada novamente com um beijo mais forte, não iria deixar seu progresso fugir pelos dedos, Kardia era especialista em como lidar com as pequenas vontades e escrúpulos do Aquariano.

Uma surpresa grata ocorria no pequeno universo perfeito dos dois. Dégel para a surpresa de Kardia, levou a mão livre ao rosto do escorpiano, e imediatamente passava a acariciar sua face por entre a armadura, um pequeno gesto, um movimento tão simples, que para ele significou tanto. A emoção de Kardia não se continha e seu coração aquecia uma vez mais, seu corpo ardia, o desejo aumentava e sua mente pedia o que Dégel lhe negaria veemente.

Kardia levou a mão presa de Dégel de encontro ao próprio peito, soltou-lhe os lábios e sussurrou docemente:

- Vê o que você faz comigo... mas se me permite confessar, morreria feliz nas tuas mãos...

- Nã... Não diga bo...bobagens Kardia... deixe-me cura-lo...

- Me cure, me beije e me jure que você é inteiramente meu...

- Eu... eu... não sou de mais ninguém... você... você sabe disso...

- Você é inteligente demais pra não ter entendido, então pare de tentar me despistar, me beije, realize o meu sonho maior antes que eu me vá desse mundo, antes que o tempo me roube você, me garanta que eu serei o único que você irá amar, minta, engane, diga que me ama, quero ouvir da tua boca nem que seja a maior mentira do mundo, mas me faça acreditar que é a mim que você quer!

- Pare com isso Kardia, você sabe que eu não estou com ninguém...

Kardia olhava para Dégel com uma grande decepção no olhar. Largou a mão do aquariano que mantinha sob o peito e com uma expressão entristecida fechou os olhos e afastou-se de Dégel. Virou as costas e caminhando disse:

- Você tem um dom tão incrível... e ele não consiste em dominar o gelo, mas sim em arruinar as pessoas com as suas escolhas de palavras.

- Kardia! Não foi o que eu quis dizer... eu...

- Não foi, mas foi o que você disse... adeus Dégel...

- Espere, o seu coração...

- Não importa mais... se eu morrer num vai fazer nenhuma diferença...

Dégel fechou novamente o punho, correu para frente de Kardia e novamente lhe desferiu um murro na face.

- Não ouse nunca mais dizer uma coisa dessas!

Kardia que agora ao chão estava, mirava o cavaleiro de Aquário com uma nítida expressão de espanto. Nunca, em todos os anos que conhecia Dégel de Aquário, vira ele tão consternado e agressivo. O escorpiano levantou-se e assim que se pôs de pé levou um tapa na cara de Dégel

- Nunca mais na sua vida ouse dizer que você não faz diferença, você é acima de tudo um cavaleiro de Athena, todos contam com você e todos nós precisamos de você!

- Então quer dizer que é por isso que minha vida tem valor pra você? Somente por que eu tenho a missão de como cavaleiro de ouro, proteger a casa de Escorpião?

- Mas é claro! Nossa missão é sagrada, e não podemos nos comportar como animais, somos cavaleiros e a justiça é da nossa obrigação defender.

Kardia abaixou a cabeça e respondendo em tom baixo retrucou o discurso inflamado do Aquariano:

- Então eu não significo nada pra você, não significo nada na sua vida, pois bem... se seremos apenas cavaleiros de Athena, te tratarei como um, "Dégel de Aquário".

Dégel conseguira afastar mais uma vez Kardia de perto de si, mas conseguira mais do que isso, conseguira muito mais. O escorpiano pronunciava o nome de seu amado com certo desdém, e chateado, rumava de volta à casa de Escorpião. Dégel não pôde impedir, em sua mente, pensava consigo:

" Somos cavaleiros de Athena, nosso dever vem acima de qualquer coisa... é, é isso mesmo!"

Mentia para si mesmo, sabia conscientemente que mentia, mas sua moral era rígida, seus pensamentos e convicções pareciam ser a resposta aos sentimentos que ele procurava naquele momento esconder de si mesmo. O pesar e o remorso invadiram Dégel, que pela primeira vez, se sentiu culpado em toda sua vida, por ter dito a alguém tão especial o que nunca queria ter dito de verdade, mas a razão nunca obedece a nossa vontade e o que deveria ser uma máscara para fazer-se de "difícil" tornou-se motivo de remorso...

* * *

**N/A: **Novamente parei num ponto bom (eu pelo menos acho), mas fiz isso porque o próximo capítulo será mais longo, e como será uma continuação feita pelos olhos do Dégel, achei melhor separar.

**Reviws:** _Antares_: Obrigadíssimo pelo reviw! Deixei no seu e-mail daqui do site um agradecimento, mas quero fazer isso aqui como farei em todos os capítulos que deixarem reviws. Concordo com vc no ponto do Kardia ser intenso... mas num vejo Dégel como mais frio que Camus... pra mim são coisas distintas, Camus é o que é por que escolheu ser assim para ter uma possível força, como ele demonstra pro Hyoga na saga do Santuário, já o Dégel ele parecer ter uma natureza fria, na minha fic, eu procurei usar elementos parecidos mas que fossem baseados numa mudança forçada não intencional dele... mas é ótimo ter esse diálogo, obrigado mesmo pelo reviw.

_Pandora Solo_: Obrigado também pelo reviw flor! Eu tenho que deixar público o fato dessa fic estar sendo escrita pra você... sabemos os motivos que a tornam especial pra mim e fico sempre feliz que você aprecie minhas histórias... beijões pra vc meu anjo!

_Suellen_: Agradeço o seu reviw também! espero que tenha gostado do primeiro capítulo mesmo e que goste dos demais... ainda não sei ao certo quantos capítulos vão ter pois vou criando a história enquanto escrevo e quando a inspiração decide vir... mas obrigado mesmo, de coração pelo reviw.

_Aquarios Girl_: Poxa obrigado pelo seu carinho! fiquei muito feliz quando vi o seu reviw. Kardia na realidade nessa fic parece mais comigo rsrs, pra falar a verdade sou "eu" no lugar dele... eu aproveitei que vivi uma experiência muito próxima disso e estou retratando os argumentos que geralmente eu uso, e personificando-me no Kardia... não sou tão intenso quanto ele em alguns pontos, mas digamos que até onde leram fui bem "eu" e gostei muito quando vc falou da relação dos dois... que bom que você está começando a ver LC, é um Anime/Mangá maravilhoso, realmente brilhante... espero que você continue a ler minha fic... bjus querida!


End file.
